Path of the Summoner
by Ice wind1
Summary: Thrown into a place that is both familar and strange. Stories change, but smiles remain the same. One the pilgramage there is one, who doesn't belong there... Read and review please!


(Heya guys! Im here with another story and yeah it Final Fantasy X for a change (jumps) This idea has been buzzing around for a long time and well i've decided to start writing it. It's really about myself getting sucked into Spira...yes one of those! And it's really different from what i usualy write...well it seems different to me anyway dont know about you guys. A special thanks to Yuna Moonlight, you''ve helped me start this! And well to everyone i think i'll just work slowly at this one, because theres alot of stuff to get together. And well...i think this is going to be a very long story and i dont want to skip parts. Well i'll stop blabbing so you can read! Enjoy!)

A Change in Stories

The keyboard sparked violently, I jumped back nursing my hand from the small jolt.

"Just pull the thing at the plug! Come on Max, just dive in there for christ sake!"

It wasn't really something that I would do…but…I guess I just wasn't thinking. I lunged for the mains plug, I think it was less than half a second before I felt the volts. God I can't how stupid I can be sometimes. Well…I guess that's my story. I died there…nah I'm just kidding you! Really! Things got sort of complicated from there on…but I'd have never met her if it had never happened to me.

My eyes stirred, my hearing and sight flooding in. My ears rang with the roars of cheering, my eyes burnt from the lights. My bottom half was wet…wait I'm sitting in water!

"Hey!" Someone slapped me over the back of the head pretty hard to. "You fall asleep again?!" I couldn't see their face because of the lights. "Come on games starting!" Something was shoved into my arms.

I shake my head. _Man this is one crazy dream._ I look down at a familiar shape. _A Blitzball?!…It feels so real…_

"Come on Max! Get it in gear!" I'm pushed over the rest zone and plummet into the Blitzsphere.

I break the surface gritting my teeth. Okay so I was dreaming about Blitzball, I had to be dreaming about Blitzball…right? I straightened up thinking I might as well enjoy it, I went to the surface to get some air. The crowd were mumbling about something I turned to see what they were looking at. A huge wave came flowing over the top of the city buildings, I shivered having a good idea what was about to happen next. The stadium crumbled, things getting lifted up and thrown around. My wet clothes threw around in the vacuum, my wet long sleeved top slapped me in the face a few times. My cargo pants…well they sort of saved me, they caught a ledge when I fell and sort of knocked me the right way up. I just managed to grab the ledge by an inch, I gritted my teeth pulling with everything I had. My wet trainers didn't make climbing any easier, I just managed to get my stomach over the edge. Crack…

"Oh sh-" The ledge gave out.

The sea churned underneath me like some sort of hungry beast, I wanted to wake up so badly. I jerked to a stop. _What? How?_ I looked up to a pair of sunglasses. _Auron?_ He pulled me up onto a part of the highway, well what I could guess was a highway anyway.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" I repeated to myself as Auron sort of looked down at me with a questioning look.

"You should really concentrate on what's going on around you…" He sounded like he was scolding me. "And if this is a dream…then I don't want to see your nightmares…" I hated the way he said that so coolly.

"My nightmares are fine thank you!" I snapped back. Well could you blame me? I have now idea what's going on and the one character I thought would he me isn't.

Auron just sort of done that huh of his. "You're just like your father…"

_My father?_

"HEY!!!! Can anyone hear me?!!!" I snapped from my line of thought at the voice. It was coming from the ledge, I rushed over. "HEY!! HELP ME!!" Tidus yelled up at me terrified.

"Hey hang on man!!" I lay flat on my stomach over the ledge reaching out to him. "Grab on and don't look down!!" He swung at my arm grabbing it with his right hand.

"Come on! Pull me up!!" _God talk about show some gratitude. _I heaved trying to pull the extra weight up, damn he was heavier than he looked!

Tidus locked his arm over the tarmac, I pulled him with the little strength I had left the rest of the way. I looked back breathing heavily, Auron was just standing there watching. My blood nearly came to the boil, why didn't he help out. My being angry with him didn't last long…my heart almost stopped when I heard the highway start to groan. My knee gave way to thin air, my arm reached back my fingers curling on the ledge. I swung my arm filling with pain, I quickly reached up with my free hand getting a better grip on the ledge. _Tidus?!_ I looked down…there was nothing but the raging sea below me. _Now what am I suppose to do?_

Auron came overhead, I tried to pull myself up but had no energy left. Auron then turned looking up at something I couldn't really make it out because I was swinging a bit.

"Your sure?" He asked nobody then turned his attention to me. _Was that directed at me?_ Auron picked me up like I was a feather. "This is your story and this is only the beginning" I got a glimpse of what he was talking to…Sin. My vision collapsed on itself.

(Yeah i know, pretty short huh? And yes i did skip a bit...i mean i didn't even fight or defeat the sin spawn...or fall from the stadium. But hey it's just the first chapter and when i was writing this i just really wanted to get started, but now i'm not going to do that. Oh and about Tidus, since he was the original main character in the game but i've taken his place its made him an everyday person (still blitzes though) and as everyone knows everyone in Zanarkand died at the beginning of the game except for Auron and Tidus (takes a breath). I'll try and make the next chapter better, because i really didn't like this one...thought my attitude sucked...plus i just wanted to get to Besaid so things could move along quicker (slaps self) Bad Icewind! Bad! But again i've got Rikku to meet in the next chapter, so that will be fun and maybe we might raise that old sunken airship. But i'll have to figure that out first, bye bye guys intill the next chapter!)


End file.
